Saga s first love
by MioShiinamachi
Summary: Saga cuenta la historia de su primer amor y como al perderlo cometió dos de sus peores crímenes
1. Chapter 1

Un pequeño arrollo de agua mezclada con grava caía frente al hombre que alguna vez condenó a tantos bajo la misma celda.

Saga, ex caballero de Géminis y ex patriarca del Santuario de Athena permanecía en las mazmorras del santuario. Bajo el sello de Athena su cosmos permanecía apagado, doblegándose a tener la fuerza de un hombre promedio atlético.

Y sí, había sobrevivido ante aquel ataque por manos de la misma Athena, nadie sabía el por qué, ni su gemelo que ahora tomaba su lugar como santo de Géminis.

La guerra Santa se avecinaba y Saori tomaba las medidas necesarias para cuidar del santuario y sus caballeros fortaleciéndose cada día, Saga se sentía más débil conforme pasaban los días, intentaba ejercitarse en la celda de 2x2 pero la pérdida de su cosmo le afectó.

Todos los días un guardia le llevaba comida y agua limpia como si la misma Athena le mandara un poco del banquete de cada día.

Al principio lo comía pero conforme pasaron los meses Saga solo tomaba un poco de agua y fruta, a veces solo un trozo de pan o solo tomaba agua.

Kanon al igual que los demás caballeros de oro se encontraban resguardando del santuario, preparándose para la llegada del Rey del Inframundo.

Athena había tenido sueños recurrentes donde un joven la llevaba a lo más profundo de las montañas, no había luz, solo ruido y sus pisadas acompañadas de aquel joven y todos sus sueños terminaban igual, se adentraban a un lugar lleno de luz pero bajo sus pies todos sus caballeros tendidos en el piso ensangrentado y el Santuario destruido.

Luego de ir a Star Hill y pedir ayudo a las estrellas Saori encontró el significado de sus sueños. Pronto hizo llamar a todos sus caballeros dorados y contarles que es lo que ocurría.

Pronto uno a uno llegaron a la sala del patriarca posicionándose en su lugar correspondiente en una mesa que se usaba para discutir las inquietudes del Santuario.

-Caballeros, los he convocado a esta reunión porque les tengo noticias. Como todos lo saben cada 200 años la estrella del mal regresa en busca de conquistar el mundo y a cada ser que lo habita. Esos 200 años han pasado y como lo predijeron nuestros queridos maestros Shion y Dohko Hades esta en este mundo, ha despertado al igual que su ejército.- Hizo una pausa al ver las expresiones de sus caballeros, sin duda alguna eran muy valientes al no expresar la preocupación en sus rostros, si no la expresión de luchar.- Las estrellas me han hablado y por su destello una guerra está por desatarse. Pero nosotros nos hemos preparado, día con día para proteger a este mundo. Hemos enfrentado enemigos poderosos pero no se confíen, Hades tiene un ejército poderoso pero nosotros les llevamos ventaja porque confío en sus corazones que lucharan por el bien, por el amor que le tienen a la tierra y a aquellos que la habitan.

Todos cambiaron su expresión a una más tranquila, confiaban en su Diosa y en sus compañeros.

-En los últimos dos años, varios de ustedes me han apoyado con una tarea muy difícil. En la última guerra santa se perdieron documentos importantes que contenían información acerca de la Guerra Santa. Con su apoyo Kanon de Géminis, Shaka de Virgo y Mu de Aries han traído a mí toda la información acerca del ejército de Hades, ahora les cederé la palabra.-Los tres caballeros mencionados se pusieron de pie.

-Mi señora, gracias por cedernos la palabra. Compañeros, como ya saben Mu, Shaka y yo hemos recorrido varias ciudades y Países para recopilar información. Tuvimos suerte de encontrar fragmentos y "noticias" acerca de este ejército. Los espectros, son la guardia real de Hades.

-Ellos nacen bajo el nombre de una de las 108 estrellas del mal.

Continuo Shaka después de Kanon.-Aun no hemos confirmado el nacimiento de alguno de los espectros en las cercanías, pero encontramos algo que nos pareció sospechoso.

-Cerca de Alemania, se encontró un lugar de entrenamiento que no es registrado por el gobierno. Y además políticos han usado este lugar para reclutar guardaespaldas. Pero no son cualquier tipo de guardaespaldas, son asesinos profesionales. Pero la manera en que se deshacen de sus víctimas fue lo que los delato...

-¿Qué hacen con sus cuerpos? ¿Por qué tanto suspenso?- Pregunto alterado Milo interrumpiendo a Mu.

-No hay cuerpos, son llevados a la morgue y después de 8 horas desaparecen. Y al poco tiempo algún tipo de cosmos aparece, nada comparado con lo que nos hayamos enfrentado.

-Kanon, ¿quieres decir que usan muertos vivientes para formar su ejército?

-Si lo quieres poner así, estas en lo cierto Shura.

-Enfrentaremos un ejército de Zombis, será fácil no sé porque se preocupan.

-No es por ellos que te debes preocupar Milo.- Hablo con toda calma Camus

-Así es, aún no sabemos dónde se encuentran pero hay que estar alertas.

Athena dio por terminada la asamblea y otorgo nuevas misiones a los caballeros.

-Camus, Shura estarán de guardia por las noches. Aioria, estarás a cargo de los nuevos reclutas junto a Aldebaran. Shaka y Kanon irán a una misión en Italia. Afrodita, DM y Mu irán a Turquía conmigo. Los caballeros de bronce se encargaran de resguardar las casas de los caballeros dorados junto a Milo en caso de que estas se encuentren desprotegidas. Y antes de que lo olvide, Milo estarás a cargo de las mazmorras.

Kanon bajo la mirada adelantándose a la salida. La única persona que se encontraba presa en estos momentos era su hermano y que Milo estuviera a cargo de las mazmorras era de temer.

Milo al igual que los demás caballeros se reverenciaron ante Athena y se despidieron.

Milo alcanzo a Kanon a mitad de Sagitario.

-¡Kanon! Se lo que estás pensando y por respeto a ti, no debes temer por la vida de Saga.

-Milo, confío en tu palabra. Y si trata de hacer algo, detenlo. Y envíale mis saludos.

Dicho esto se marchó a Géminis a prepararse para su próxima misión.

En menos de 6 horas todos se habían marchado a realizar su trabajo. Milo recorrió las 12 casas asegurándose de que los caballeros de bronce estuvieran alertas. La noche estaba por caer y antes de marcharse a su templo paso a las mazmorras a dejarle la cena a Saga.

Al ser la única persona en ese lugar no había ruido alguno, el silencio era estremecedor.

Se detuvo en la última celda para abrirla y dejarle la cena. Saga se encontraba durmiendo en la esquina de su celda.

Milo no pudo despertarlo, aunque estaba dispuesto no pudo. Le dio lastima ver a aquel que vestía joyas y estaba rodeado de lujos ahora se reducía a...eso. Ni siquiera había palabra para describir la condición en que se encontraba el ex caballero de Géminis. Después de cerrar la celda y la entrada a las mazmorras se encamino a donde estaban Camus y Shura, necesitaba sacarse esa imagen tan lamentable de Saga.

Al llegar notó que sus compañeros estaban mas apartados del lugar donde deberían hacer guardia. Se acercó silencioso para "espiarlos" y sorprenderlos, pero el sorprendido fue él al ver como Shura tenía a Camus en sus brazos besándose.

El corazón de Milo se partió en mil pedazos, pero era su culpa por jamás tomar la iniciativa y confesarle sus sentimientos a Camus.

De regreso a Escorpio fue golpeando roca tras roca dejando escombros por todas partes.

No pudo dormir esa noche, la imagen de Camus y Shura le llegaba cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Se vistió con ropa de entrenamiento y bajo de nuevo a las mazmorras. Llevaba varias cosas en la mano, entre ellas una botella de whisky que había recibido de regalo en alguna misión.

Al llegar a la celda, Saga estaba despierto y haciendo ejercicio.

-Si no te alimentas, de nada servirá que sigas ejercitándote.

-Me alimento correctamente.- Se limitó a responder el prisionero.

-Ten, traje mantas y algo de ropa.

-Gracias, pero no las necesito.

-Al menos cámbiate de ropa, la que traes puesta es un asco.

Saga acepto y tomo el cambio de ropa. Después de vestirse Milo volvió a acercarse. Abrió la botella de whisky y sirvió dos vasos. A Saga no le importo y tomo el vaso. Así estuvieron unos minutos en silencio tan solo el sonido de los vasos rellenarse los acompañaba. Pronto Saga notó porqué Milo estaba ahi.

-Te diste cuenta.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Milo, los observe por mucho tiempo, se lo que pasa. Lo que me sorprende es que apenas lo hayas notado.

-Se rompió el corazón de Milo, ¡bravo! Ahora solo hay que esperar a que sane.

-Milo.- Hizo una pausa dejando de lado su vaso vacío.- Un corazón roto nunca sana.

-Y tu que sabes de corazones rotos, Saga tu nunca has amado a alguien.

-Te equivocas Milo, yo amé a una persona.

-Claro... ¿Y dónde está? no me digas huyo en cuanto vio el monstruo que eras.

-Murió, después de dar a luz.

Milo se espantó con la confesión, estaba hablando enserio. ¿O no?

-Mientes. Si eso hubiera pasado el Santuario hablaría de ello incluso ahora.

-No lo recuerdan porque así lo quise yo.-Saga se sentó en la esquina donde dormía, mirando las estrellas por la diminuta ventana.- Y así i lo quiso ella.

-Wow, Wow...Espera ¿quieres decir que era una "ella"?

Saga rio ante la expresión de Milo.

-Sí, y ella incluso cuido de ustedes.

-¿Por qué no recuerdo a nadie?

-Te lo dije, me encargue de que no lo hicieran. Las únicas personas que la recordaban murieron.

-El Patriarca y Aioros... ¿cierto?

-Si...

-Cuéntame.- Se apoyó en los barrotes de la celda mirando hacia el piso.- Cuéntame de "ella".

-Hablarte sobre "ella".- Saga suspiro, nunca le había contado a nadie, solo vivía en su memoria.-Esta bien lo hare, pero no es historia de una noche.

-Por mí no hay problema, no tengo nada que hacer. Por ahora está todo bajo control.

-Entonces, ven mañana y trae un poco de ese whisky.

Milo rio cerrando la botella.

-Es un trato, mañana regresare al anochecer.

-Y Milo, gracias por la ropa.

-Ni lo menciones, hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Saga vio desde su ventana como Milo se encaminaba a su templo, después miro al cielo, la constelación de Virgo empezaba a alzarse sobre las demás estrellas.

-Ya casi es hora, si es que aún me escuchas, por favor ayúdala te necesitará más de lo que te imaginas.


	2. Chapter 2

La noche no paso en vano para Saga, recordó aquella época en la que aprendió a ser feliz, no esperaba contarle su historia de amor a alguien y mucho menos al caballero de Escorpio, pero tal vez él era el único que pudiese ayudarlo a sacar todos esos sentimientos guardados. Y Milo aún no podía olvidar ese beso que le destrozo el corazón estaba actuando algo inmaduro al desear no volver a ver al caballero de Capricornio y Acuario pero, tarde o temprano se los encontraría en el camino tenia que tragarse el orgullo y seguir adelante.

Mientras tanto Saori y su tropa de caballeros aterrizaban en Turquía. Saori se dirigió a un antiguo templo que la había mandado llamar urgente.

Al llegar al templo una persona con una túnica blanca cubierto de pies a cabeza los atendió.

— Señorita Kido, es decir Deidad Athena nos complace su llegada.

Saori hizo una pequeña reverencia en cortesía y sus acompañantes por igual.— El Señor Alim la espera en el salón principal, si es tan amable de seguirme.

— Muchas gracias por guiarnos hasta el salon.

—Una disculpa pero ellos no pueden cruzar mas allá de estas puertas.— Afrodita se puso alerta a punto de sacar una de sus rosas y amenazar al sujeto, pero Saori lo detuvo con su cosmo.

—Ellos esperaran aquí, ¿cierto chicos?

— Como ordene Athena.— Contestaron en coro haciendo una reverencia.

Saori siguió a aquel sujeto por varios minutos en silencio, subió varias escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta de vitral azul gigante, las puertas se abrieron como por arte de magia dejando ver lo que parecía ser un planetario, el salon principal era un planetario.!Saori quedó maravillada con lo hermoso y perfecto que era.

—Señorita, el señor Alim la espera.

—Gracias, con permiso.

Al entrar al salon las puertas se cerraron por si solas detrás de ella, camino guiada por las luces de las constelaciones hasta llegar a una mesa donde se encontraba un hombre de edad avanzada sentado en una silla.

— Diosa Athena, tome asiento caminó mucho hacia aquí tome un descanso.

— Muchas gracias por recibirme señor Alim pero no planeo quedarme mucho. Como dabe el Santuario peligra y no debo descuidarlo tanto.

— Athena, lo que estoy a punto de decirle salvara su Santuario solo debe ser paciente.

— Paciencia es lo que nos trajo hasta aquí, así que dígame ¿por qué me llamó?— Alim coloco sus codos sobre la mesa y se inclino un poco hacia Saori.

—¿Dónde esta Niké?

— ¿Niké?— Fue una pregunta bastante rara para ella, ya que casi nadie sabia de su existencia. —Ella esta conmigo, ahora esta resguardada en el santuario.

—No me refiero al cosmos atrapado en el báculo, sino a la verdadera Niké. —Saori se sentó de golpe al escuchar tal oración.

—Discúlpeme pero no entiendo lo que me esta preguntando.

—Entonces ya sabes porque estas aqui, Athena.

Alim se puso de pie y camino hasta una especie de vitrina, de ella saco una guirnalda de oro.

—Esto fue lo único que recupere de ella, mucho antes de que desapareciera. Y justo después de que ella desapareció nació un cosmos oscuro, maligno...

—Hades.—Susurró Saori dejando a Alim perplejo.

— Con que Hades... Athena Niké es la clave de esta guerra que se avecina. Debes encontrarla antes que Hades, si no lo haces la tierra y todos lo que habitamos en ella...será una desgracia.

— Pero ya se lo dije, Niké esta resguardada en el Santuario, en el báculo. Ella no volvió a reencarnar para ver sufrir a todas las personas inocentes.

— No, en estos tiempos ella regreso. Sabia que tan dura seria esta batalla y esta vez reencarnó en una joven.

— ¿Como sabe todo eso?

— Antes que murieran mis compañeros del Oraculo las estrellas nos lo dijeron. Las estrellas hablaron Athena, ellas lo saben todo. Y una vez que Niké desapareció se volvieron silenciosas, como si sospecharan de algo.—Saori sostenía la guirnalda de oro entre sus manos la miraba con detalle y algo de nostalgia como si ya la hubiera visto antes.— Era de ella, siento como algo emana de esa guienalda.

— Puedo sentir algo, pero es una conexión muy débil.

— Es normal que lo sientas, después de todo han estado juntas desde la era mitológica.

—¿ Dónde comenzaré a buscar? El mundo es muy grande y jamás he sentido su cosmos.

—Tu padre Zeus una vez lucho contra Cronos para rescatarla, tienes su fuerza de voluntad y confío en ti Athena, debes encontrarla antes que Hades, si el la llega a encontrar será el fin.

— La encontrare y haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para hacerlo.

— Eso era lo que quería escuchar, para ello diseñe este planetario. Si usas tu cosmos puedes hacerlo funcionar y las estrellas te hablaran como alguna vez lo hicieron conmigo. Por 16 años he intentado encontrarla pero mi fuerza y mi cosmos han disminuido con al edad.

— Lo haré , pero necesito a mis caballeros conmigo, ellos deben estar enterados.

—Los mandaré llamar y estarán a tu lado el tiempo que sea necesario.

Saori agradeció y esperó a que sus caballeros estuvieran presentes, al igual que ella no podían creer el relato que acababan de escuchar pero confiaban en su Diosa y la apoyarían en todo.

Al caer la noche el Planetario se ilumino dejando ver el cielo estrellado, Athena encendió su cosmo buscando alguna señal de las estrellas. Era más difícil de lo que creía y estaba comenzando a pensar que tardaría mas de lo que creía pero era importante buscarla.

~O~O~

Al día siguiente, Milo bajó a entrenar junto a Aioria y Aldebaran, al menos así tendría su mente ocupada.

—Vaya Milo que cara te cargas, ¿Volviste a beber?

—Algo asi, solo no he podido dormir bien.

—¿Es algo que viste?— Preguntó Aldebaran y Milo puso cara de sorpresa.

— Si, no. No lo se, esto de que Athena este fuera del Santuario me preocupa algo.

— Vamos Milo, Athena estará bien.— Le animo un poco Aioria.— Deja de preocuparte por eso y vayamos a entrenar como en los viejos tiempos.

— Vamos que Camus y Shura nos esperan.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo esos dos, ¿que hizo para merecer este castigo?

— Adelantate Alde, te alacanzaremos pronto.— Se adelanto en decir Aioria al ver a Milo fuera de si.

—Oi bien o Aldebaran dijo "Camus" y "Shura".

— Si...los mismos con los que hemos entrenado toda la vida ¿Milo que ocurre? Tu no actúas así desde la vez que Camus se fue a Siberia.

—Ahhh esta bien te lo dire Aioria pero debes mantenerlo en secreto.

Milo le contó lo que había visto por la noche y Aioria no salia del asombro.

—Vaya Milo, si que es todo un lio. Pero mas me tiene impresionado que estuvieras enamorado de Camus tanto tiempo, como siempre decias "mi mejor amigo esto" y "mi mejor amigo aquello" creí que solo eran eso, mejores amigos.

— Yo creía que así lo llegaría a conquistar pero me equivoque.

— Bueno Shura sufrió una terrible tragedia, y Camus lo ayudo a sobrellevar ese dolor. ¿Recuerdas? Shura perdió su brazo derecho en la pelea con Shiryu y Camus lo ayudo con su dolor usando sus técnicas de hielo.

— ¿Crees que ahí fue donde se enamoraron?

— No lo se, Milo parecemos chicas hablando de esto. En vez de estarte lamentando deberías primero asegurarte si en verdad son algo mas.

— Si los hubieras visto anoche , confirmarías al igual que yo que están muy enamorados.

— Basta de lamentos y vayamos a entrenar, ahí puedes desquitar tus penas.

Aioria se llevo a tirones a Milo hasta el coliseo, Camus fue a su encuentro saludando cordialmente.

— Milo, hace tiempo que no entrenamos juntos que dices si volvemos a aquellos tiempos donde te dejaba besar el suelo.

— En otra ocasión Camus, hoy quiero entrenar con Shura.

Camus hizo un gesto de incomprensión y Aioria se golpeo la cara en verguenza. Mas obvio no pudo ser Milo al querer desquitarse con su "rival".

— Bicho no lo hagas, a golpes nada se soluciona.— Intentaba frenarlo pero Milo lo quito del camino.

— De que hablas Aioria, solo van a entrenar.

— Nada, nada yo me entiendo Camus.

Shura se mantuvo firme y sereno viendo como Milo ardía de rabia.

— Hace tiempo que no peleábamos Shura.

— Me siento halagado por elegirme primero Milo, pero esta batalla no durará mucho.

Aioria se limito a observarlos en las gradas al igual que Camus y Aldebaran. El primer golpe lo tiro Milo siendo esquivado sin problemas por Shura, asi estuvieron varios minutos hasta que Milo estallo su furia y le lanzo tres agujas escarlata dejando a Shura casi tendido en el piso.

— ¡Que te pasa Milo! — Exclamó molesto Camus parando la pelea y tras el un Aioria muy preocupado.

— ¡Es un maldito traidor! — Grito Milo amenazando a Camus y a Shura con su aguja escarlata pero Aioria se interpuso en su camino.

— Camus llévate a Shura de aquí, Milo no esta bien.

— ¡Claro que no! Esta actuando como loco.

Camus detuvo el sangrado de Shura , había visto a Milo hacerlo varias veces y gracias a la cercanía que tenían pudo salvar a su compañero de morir desangrado.

Con Camus y Shura fuera de la vista de Aioria dejo de cuidarlo

— De verdad quieres matar a uno de tus compañeros, solo por un estúpido beso. ¿Quieres que te manden a Cabo Sounion?

— No me siento bien Aioria perdóname, tu también Aldebaran.

Milo corrió en dirección a las doce casas sin parar hasta llegar a su templo y resguardarse en el. Nunca había actuado así, jamas había lanzado una de sus técnicas a alguno

de sus compañeros. Tal vez se estaba volviendo loco.

Se habia quedado dormido hasta que cayo la noche, estaba aun pensativo por lo ocurrido en el coliseo.

Estaba dispuesto a salir con Saga cuando el cosmos de Camus se hizo presente en su templo.

— ¡Milo sal ahora mismo o iré por ti y no será nada agradable!

Su voz hizo resonar por todo el templo de Escorpio haciendo temblar a Milo. Una vez que Camus se enoja hay que rezar para que salgas vivo.

Milo salio de sus aposentos vistiendo la armadura de Escorpio.

— Lo se, lo se me vas a preguntar por qué que le hice eso a Shura y la verdad no lo se Camus, no me he sentido bien.

— Milo, te conozco y tu nunca actuarías de esa manera. Shura no te ha hecho nada malo.

— ¿ Y tu que sabes?

— Milo he estado junto a Shura los últimos meses, si te hubiera hecho algo ya lo hubiera sabido ¿no lo crees? En fin solo vine a decirte que debes disculparte con el no espero que lo hagas hoy pero al menos tenlo en consideración.

— De acuerdo...— Habló molesto después de tanto regaño.

— ¡Y no me contestes asi! — Milo

Se estremecio del susto.— Gracias a ti me quede sin compañero para hacer guardia.

—Si quieres puedo acompañarte esta noche.

—Ni loco, despues de lo que paso en el entrenamiento.— Suspiro cansado de tener que lidiar con Milo que no entendía.— Solo ocúpate de tus asuntos y yo de los míos ¿si?

Camus dio media vuelta colocándose el caso de su armadura y siguió su camino.

Milo por su parte estaba demasiado decepcionado de si mismo, tanto que quiso llorar. Le tomo unos segundos reponerse y encaminarse a las mazmorras donde estaba el ex caballero.

— Hola, lo siento hoy olvide el whisky.

— Pareces abatido, ¿paso algo en el Santuario?

— No...yo perdí los estribos y ataque a Shura con mi aguja escarlata.

— Ay Milo, de todos ellos tu siempre fuiste el mas impulsivo. Y Shura ¿como esta?

— Esta bien, Camus lo salvo. Pero aun no entiendo porque hice algo así, yo nunca atacaría de ese modo a un compañero.

— Es normal entre nosotros, cuando nos sentimos amenazados que nos han arrebatado lo que mas queríamos en el mundo cometemos estupideces.

Milo recapacito un segundo y miro a Saga directo a los ojos.

— Y bien, me contaras ¿quien era ella? ¿donde la conociste? ¿que le paso? y ¿porque te volviste loco?

—Jajaja tranquilo Escorpio, todo a su tiempo.— Se acomodo en el piso junto a las rejas quedando espalda con espalda a Milo.

— Comencemos por donde la conociste.

— Ella vino al Santuario, segun lo que el patriarca nos habia dicho habia sido traída desde la India, teníamos 13 años en ese entonces, por meses solo escuchamos hablar de ella jamas la vimos en persona hasta que un día Kanon le entro la curiosidad y se adentro hasta los aposentos de la sala del patriarca.

[POV Saga]

 _Kanon caminaba de puntillas por el gran pasillo adornado con alfombra roja, creyendo que encontraría a la joven en alguna habitacion pero solo se llevo una reprimenda por parte de Shion._

— _¡Maldito seas Aioros no estaba allí !_

— _Kanon yo jamas dije que la chica se encontraba ahi, supuse que estaba encerrada en alguna habitación.— Kanon lo ignoro y se fue directo a loa golpes, algo habitual en ambos siempre peleando._

 _Semanas después de ese suceso Shion nos hizo llamar al coliseo, era de madrugada aun se divisaban algunas estrellas, como siempre Kanon no paraba de quejarse y Aioros lo intentaba callar para que no despertara al pequeño Aioria que dormía en su moisés._

— _Kanon ya callate, ya estamos despiertos si no querias venir te hubieses quedado en cama._

— _Si hermanito pero no quería un castigo mas, limpiar las cabañas de los guardias no es nada divertido._

— _Chicos ahi viene Shion con alguien mas._

— _¿Será ella?_

— _Porqué tanta conmoción por conocerla Kanon._

— _Dicen que es una bruja, una hechicera y que con un parpadeo puede acabar con el Santuario._

— _Y crees en esas niñerías, que maduro Kanon._

— _Quieres mi puño en tu cara de nuevo ¿Aioros?_

— _Kanon, Aioros basta de peleas. Antes que todo, gracias por venir aqui._

— _No es que tuvieramos opción._

— _Ignorare eso por ahora Kanon, los mande llamar por ser los caballeros de oro que tenemos y necesito un favor. Ella es Victoria, viene de la India y vino a entrenar al Santuario._

 _Victoria camino hacia nosotros e hizo una reverencia. No pude ver las reacciones de Aioros o Kanon pero se que fue la misma que tuve yo._

 _Me quede petrificado por su belleza, sus ojos eran muy grandes y redondos de color verde olivo, su piel era ligeramente bronceada y su cabello resaltaba por ser blanco. Nunca habíamos visto una chica sin mascara ademas de las ninfas que asistían al patriarca así que nos llevamos una grata sorpresa._

— _Ella de ahora en adelante los acompañara a sus entrenamientos, le enseñaran todo lo que saben y ademas ayudara en los deberes. Espero mucho de ustedes ya que es una excelente jovencita y aprende muy rápido. Ah y ahora que entrenaras con ellos usaras esta mascara._

 _Victoria tomo la mascara y se quedó contemplándola como si tuviera un tesoro muy grande entre sus manos._

— _Bien ahora los dejo para que se conozcan._

 _Shion partió y dejó a Victoria con nosotros, Kanon estaba muy efusivo y ella se sentía un poco intimidada._

— _¿Es cierto que eres una bruja?_

— _¡Kanon!— Aioros le metió un coscorrón haciendo gritar a Kanon y eso despertó a Aioria.— Bien hecho Kanon ahora tendré que cargarlo._

— _Yo lo haré.— Victoia tomó a Aioria en sis brazos y Aioria pronto cayó dormido dejando a Aioros muy sorprendido._

— _Discúlpalos en especial al troglodita de mi hermano, soy Saga.— Estire la mano para presentarme y ella la tomo con mucha delicadeza como si aun estuviera asustada._

— _Y yo Victoria, ¿entonces los tres son caballeros dorados?_

— _Si, bueno Kanon aun no lo es pero Aioros es el caballero de Sagitario y yo de Géminis._

— _Y tu Victoria ¿entrenaras para convertirte en amazona?_

— _No, yo solo quiero entrenar y ser mas fuerte._

— _Tal parece que nos llevaremos bien, pero antes debes demostrar se digna de poder entrenar con nosotros._

— _Kanon no la fastidies._

— _De acuerdo, ¿que debo hacer?_

— _Ah pues bueno, tienes que luchar contra mi el gran Kanon._

— _¿Ahora?_

— _Si en este momento._

— _Victoria no le hagas caso, el madrugar le quemó las neuronas._

— _No me molesta, puedo luchar contra el._

— _Pero no tienes ningún entrenamiento y ¿Kanon de verdad pelearas contra una mujer?_

— _Eso no es problema si ella quiere entrenar tiene que aprender a recibir un par de golpes._

 _Victoria dejo la mascara en mis manos y se dispuso a pelear con Kanon._

 _Fue una pelea asombrosa pues Kanon fue derribado cinco veces._

— _¡No puedo creerlo, nadie a parte de Saga le había ganado a Kanon! Y me da un poco de miedo ahora que se que tan fuerte es..._

— _Agh... ¿acaso fue un truco? ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear así?_

— _El patriarca me enseño algunos movimientos, ademas en el templo donde vivi nos enseñaron a defendernos._

— _Wow estoy muy impresionado ahora._

— _Es maravillosa..._

 _Me di cuenta que no era el único que quedo maravillado pues con el pasar de los meses demostró ser una gran guerrera y una gran estudiante. Aprendió rápido varios idiomas para apoyar a otros caballeros que se hallaban en el Santuario._

 _Puedo asegurar que todos nos sentimos protegidos de cierta manera teniéndola a nuestro lado._

 _[Fin POV Saga]_

— Suena maravillosa, puedo entender porque la amabas.

— Y lo era, tal vez fue la manera en que peleaba o el simple hecho que hizo callar a Kanon de la manera mas educada, pero eso hizo que me interesara en ella, pero enamorarme...de lo que hizo que me enamorara de ella fueron mil cosas.

— Dijiste que ella había cuidado de nosotros. Eso quiere decir que vivió bastante tiempo en el Santuario.

— Así es, estuvo mas de 7 años aquí, pero no solo eso ella fue quien los encontró.

— A todos ¿nosotros?

— Si, era...como decirlo... su don especial.

— ¿Ella trajo a Camus, Dita y a mi?— Milo casi atraviesa los barrotes de la celda por la emoción que le corria en el cuerpo.

— Tranquilo Milo vas a destruir la celda.

— Perdón es que me emocione, entonces tu sabes de donde vengo y quien fue mi familia.

— Si, pero tal vez debas descansar hoy mañana seguiremos hablando de esto.

— No puedo esperar ahora que se que tu sabes de mi pasado y ¿ sabes algo de Camus?

— De todos pero es algo muy delicado Milo, no se porque te lo dije.

— Saga yo te prometo que si me dices esto yo guardare silencio no le dire a nadie y soy muy bueno ocultando cosas.

— Tal vez... déjame pensarlo.

— Mañana vendré yo a traerte la comida y espero que me cuentes todo. ¡Buenas noches Saga!

Esa noche el Santuario permaneció en total calma, Saga incluso durmió mejor que nunca y Milo pudo estar en paz.


	3. Chapter 3

Los días se convirtieron en años, los cuales pasaron de prisa como si los dioses jugaran con el tiempo.

Ya estábamos cerca de cumplir la mayoría de edad lo cual conllevaba mas responsabilidades. Victoria y yo atendíamos a los reclutas mas jóvenes en cuanto a la educación básica. Algunas veces ayudaba a Kanon con los entrenamientos físicos pero el lo hacia muy bien por su cuenta. Durante esos años llegaron nuevos reclutas entre ellos Shura, había estado entrenando en el campamento de España Shion recogió a Shura personalmente a la edad de 10 años. Su maestro anterior no podia enseñarle mas así que Shion creyó que necesitaría un tipo de entrenamiento mas "especial" y lo puso a cargo de Aioros.

Cuando Shura llego a Atenas Victoria fue a su encuentro y Shion lo dejo a su encargo. Pasaron medio día hablando, ella tenia ese don tan especial y fue por ese don que los encontró uno por uno.

 **...Flashback...**

Con los nervios a flor de piel y un cosmos inquietante Victoria esperaba impaciente en la entrada del Santuario, llevaba horas caminando en círculos yendo y viniendo hasta que entre la montaña diviso al Patriarca y al nuevo discípulo de Aioros.

No espero mas y fue directo a conocerlo, Shion dejo al niño en manos de Victoria así conocería un poco mas del Santuario.

— El Patriarca me ha dicho que vienes de un lugar muy hermoso, como ves no tenemos oportunidad de viajar mucho ¿Puedes decirme como es?

— La verdad es lindo, me agrada estar cerca de las montañas.

— He leído que el clima es muy frío.

— Si, suele ser mas fresco que aquí. Jamas había sentido tanto calor.

La manera en que Shira se expresaba llenaba a Victoria de ternura, era un pequeño niño con una mentalidad adulta.

Pasando el atardecer Victoria llevo a Shura a recorrer las 12 casas para poder llegar a donde se encontraba la estatua de Athena.

Shura no vacilo en el camino y le siguió el paso.

— Y dime Shura, ¿alguna vez habias visto a Athena tan cerca?

— No señorita, es impresionante.

— ¿Que piensas al verla?

Shura contemplo la estatua frente a el, su pensamiento principal era que era gigantesca como las montañas que lo rodearon por años. Pero algo mas en el fondo se cruzó, un sentimiento lo rodeo llenándolo de una mezcla de sentimentalismo que lo hizo reír y llorar al mismo tiempo.

— No puedo llorar...no debo llorar...mi maestro me dijo... que llorar es para los débiles y yo...no lo soy.

A Victoria se le partió el alma al escucharlo, era un dulce niño atormentado. No lo detuvo mas se coloco a su altura sosteniendo sus pequeñas manos y al tocarlas vivió en carne propia lo que Shura había sufrido a lo largo de los años.

— No pequeño, llorar no te hace mas débil... Tu sufrimiento ha llegado a limites inimaginables y aun así sigues adelante, te hizo fuerte... Llorar es humano y todos esos sentimientos que tenias reprimidos están fluyendo, eso mi niño es el amor que tiene Athena hacia ti te esta abriendo su corazón y para que entiendas que no estas solo y para eso me tienes a mi.

Yo nunca te abandonare, cuando no encuentres la salida ahí estaré guiándote hasta que la encuentres.

— Tengo miedo señorita, tengo miedo de ser un Caballero.

— Lo se, yo también tenia miedo al llegar aquí. Pero conocí personas maravillosas que me ayudaron a quitarme ese miedo innecesario. También ella me ayudo mas veces de las que quisiera contar. Si quieres comenzar a confiar en alguien confía en ella, Athena te escuchará.

Después de esa noche Shura subía todos los días a platicar con la estatua de Athena, Victoria cuidaba que nadie escuchará sus platicas hasta que llego el día de ser nombrado Caballero. Ese día Shura no fue a hablar con Athena sino con la doncella.

— Shura, ¿sucede algo?

A Victoria le sorprendió ver al niño frente a su puerta.

— Yo, solo quería agradecerte por todo. Y que hoy tuve mi ultimo entrenamiento como aprendiz aunque eso ya lo sabias pero solo quería platicártelo...

— Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, has hecho un gran trabajo esforzándote día a día dando lo mejor de ti.

— Y eso no hubiese sido posible sin tu ayuda y la de Aioros y siempre estaré en infinita gratitud con ustedes.

— Vaya, vaya y Shura fue nombrado Caballero Dorado de Capricornio. Parece ser que tus poderes están comenzando a surgir.

— No me eches la culpa, es ella quien me ha guiado hasta el. Probablemente no tengamos tanta suerte la próxima vez.

— Tal vez no, pero esta vez tengo que decirlo. Gracias por encontrarlo.

— De nada Shion, ahora si me disculpas debo acompañar a Saga, el día aun no termina y tenemos mucho que enseñar hoy.

— Por supuesto y también debo felicitarlos por hacer un gran trabajo con esos pequeños granujas.

— Todo gracias a los dioses, sobretodo a Ganesha que me ha brindado la paciencia.

La joven se depidio dejando a Shion en el coliseo junto a Aioros y Shura que celebraban al nuevo Caballero Dorado.

Saga terminaba de dar las lecciones de geografía cuando Victoria llegó. Ambos se pusieron a ordenar el salon de clase guardando los libros y ordenando los bancos.

— Lamento llegar tarde, perdí la noción del tiempo.

— No te preocupes, ¿que tal estuvo la ceremonia?

— Solo me alegro que Shura sea un niño, así no tendremos que cargar con los ebrios de los guardias.

— Aunque hubiera sido divertido.

Una sonrisa burlona escapo de los labios de Saga recordando su primer "fiesta".

— Quien se ríe a solas de sus maldades se acuerda, Daga de Géminis.

— Solo recordaba nuestro cumpleaños pasado, cuando Kanon y Aioros se escaparon para conseguir una botella de alcohol.

— Y recuerdo el castigo divino que les cayó encima a la mañana siguiente. Aunque fue divertido, bailamos como nunca.

— ¿Sabes también que recuerdo?— Saga se acerco a Victoria tomándola de la cintura, pronto las manos de Victoria se posaron en el pecho ajeno. — Lo hermosa que te veías esa noche.

Saga amaba con locura a esa joven romana que todos los días lo cautivaba con pequeños detalles de choques culturales. Solo ella podía lucir un bindi y una túnica griega y al mismo tiempo una armadura.

— Solo tu me haces perder la poca cordura que me queda en este lugar, Victoria.

El secreto mas maravilloso que mantenían eran miradas que compartían entre sí, lo único que podían compartir. Lastima que solo fueran por unos míseros y benditos segundos.

— Saben antes era divertido, ahora solo siento nauseas.

— Kanon, existen las puertas aprende a tocar.— Victoria se separó de Saga volviendo a ordenar los libros.

— Nada solo que vi a Victoria venir hacia acá creí que te encontraría.

— ¿Y para qué?

— Ya que tengo su atención quiero decirles que llevo 355 días sobrio, y ya que la señorita aquí presente se ira pronto de viaje creí que podríamos pasar una noche tranquila y pasarla en Géminis. Sera como un pre cumpleaños porque Victoria no estará para ver como florecemos nuestros 18 años podríamos adelantar el festejo.

— De acuerdo, después de terminar con esto iremos a Géminis.

Kanon se retiro mas que satisfecho y es que en verdad todos necesitaban la ayuda del alcohol para sobrellevar lo que estaba por venir. Una sola noche para hacer desaparecer sus problemas era lo único que deseaban en ese momento.

Saga y Victoria se encaminaban hacia la casa de Géminis con una botella de vino que habían guardado con recelo por mucho tiempo. En Géminis ya se encontraba Kanon, Aioros, un inquieto y hambriento Aioria junto a un somnoliento Shura.

El mas pequeño corrió al encuentro de la chica casi trepando por la tunica.

— Vaya que niño tan ágil, serás un excelente escalador.

— No, ¡seré caballero cómo mi hermano!

— Claro que si pequeño, y yo esperaré paciente a ver llegar ese día.

— Basta de ser niñeros el día de hoy. Aioria ve a jugar por allá y deja que los casi adultos charlen.

— Ya empezó...— Se lamentó Saga al ver a su hermano con los ojos rojos y sus torpes pasos.

Como era de costumbre Kanon y Saga comenzaron a discutir por quien era el mas fuerte y quien lucia mejor sin camiseta, llevándolos así a hacer flexiones hasta que uno de los dos cayera de sueño o de ebrio.

— Ay, extrañare que hagan eso.

— No sabes la suerte que tienes de separarte de estos dos.

— No es tan malo Aioros, una vez que te acostumbras.

— Y tu ¿ya te acostumbraste?

— ...mejor olvida lo que dije.— Observó el panorama, Aioria dormia junto a Shura y Kanon dormia abrazado de las piernas de Saga, era algo extrañamente tierno.

— Ven vamos, no quiero despertarlos y que causen un alboroto.

Aioros y Victoria siguieron la "fiesta" en el techo dd Géminis, era una noche fresca típica de la entrada al verano en Grecia. Las estrellas brillaban con intensidad ofreciendo un espectáculo digno de admirar.

— Me encantaría volar y recorrer todo el cielo estrellado, lastima que mis alas son de oro y no lleguen tan alto.

— Yo tambien quisiera hacerlo, lastima que mis alas son solo tinta en mi espalda.

— Nunca te has preguntado de ¿ dónde vinieron? O ¿quien te las hizo?

— Ha decir verdad, no. Un día antes de que me trajeran aquí yo tenia un dolor insoportable en mi espalda y el Guru del templo me dijo que debería estar orgullosa de mi "marca" no se que quiso decir pero me he acostumbrado a ellas.

— Pues tienes suerte, si yo despertada con un tatuaje asi Shion me lo arrancaria con sus uñas.

— Jajaja, que dramatico. Pero si, Shion es demasiado estricto.

Y era cierto, Shion era muy flexible y selectivo al mismo tiempo. Pero mas su reglas severas a los caballeros de oro se excedía, pero con Victoria era demasiado especial.

— Bueno hablando de Shion, me ire antes de que me de un sermón. Que no te de resaca por la mañana.

— Que los Dioses te escuchen.

Victoria bajo con cuidado por un pilar pero a lo lejos pudo ver una figura que vagaba entre las rocas muy cerca del templo de Aries.

— Aioros, estoy ebria o tu tambien ves a esa persona.

— ¿qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Esa que esta en Aries?

— Será mejor revisar.

Al acercarse a la casa de Tauro se escucho un llanto y ambos jóvenes acudieron al llanto de auxilio.

Un pequeño niño lloraba desconsolado gritando por su madre.

— ¡Mami! ¡Mami!

El llanto cesó al ver a Aioros que se acercaba.

— Oh por los Dioses, ¡Victoria es un niño!

— No puede ser, ¿como llego aquí?

— Hola pequeño, me llamo Aioros y ella es Victoria. ¿Cual es tu nombre?

El pequeño solo los miraba aun con lagrimas en sus ojos.

— Escuche que llamabas a tu mamá, ¿sabes donde pueda estar?

De nuevo el niño solo los miraba.

— Esta bien, puedes hablar con nosotros. Queremos ayudarte a buscar a tu madre.

— ¿Mamá?

— ¡Si! Aioros y yo te ayudaremos. Solo dinos por donde es que entraste aqui con tu mamá.

El pequeño corrió hacia un barranco empinado cerca de la entrada de las 12 casas.

— Vaya...parece que recorrieron mucho.

— Aioros ella debe estar cerca iré hacia la entrada, tal vez los guardias saben algo.

— Buena idea, vamos pequeño sube a mi espalda.

El niño subió hasta los hombros del castaño confiado en que lo ayudarían a buscar a su madre. En cuestión de minutos llegaron a la entrada del Santuario preguntaron a los guardias pero ninguno había visto a la mujer.

Victoria y Aioros recorrieron el lugar pero no encontraron algún rastro de ella.

Habian pasado tanto tiempo buscando que el niño se quedo dormido.

— Será mejor que lo lleve a dormir, es lo único que puedo ofrecerle ahora.

— Te ayudo a llevarlo.

— Gracias Aioros.

Victoria le cedió su cama al niño y vaya que tenia el sueño pesado. No pudo dormir esa noche intentando usar su cosmos para buscar a aquella mujer. Quizás había ido al Santuario por ayuda o solo quiso deshacerse del pequeño.

— ¿Mami?

— Hola pequeño, deberías estar durmiendo.

— Quiero a mami...

— Lo se, pero como ves aun es de noche y es muy dificil buscar en la oacuridad. Ven dame tu mano regresaremos a la cama y en cuanto salga el sol buscaremos a tu mami.

El niño le tomo la mano y Victoria sintió una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorrer por su cuerpo. Tuvo una visión, como la tuvo con Shura solo que en esta aparecía la constelación de Escorpio, tambien pudo ver algo mas de ese niño, algo que decidiría su futuro.

La joven cayó inconsciente y el niño comenzó a llorar alertando a Shion desde su cuarto.

Cuando Victoria despertó se encontró con Shion a su lado con aspecto de preocupación.

— El niño...

— No te preocupes, esta jugando con Aioria. Parece que se llevan bien.

— ¿Y la mujer? ¿La encontraron?

— No, pero aun siguen buscando algún rastro de ella.

— Espero que encuentren algo.

— Ahora dime porque te desmayaste. ¿Te sientes mal?

— No, es extraño pero sabes que durante mis meditaciones he tenido visiones. En ellas logro ver el futuro de estos niños y en que caballero se convertirán. Tome su mano y me petrificó el cuerpo, como si un rayo me cayera encima.

— ¿Que fue lo que viste?

— Vi como el niño sufría, como si estuviese enfermo o algo y estaba siendo resguardado por la constelación de Escorpio... no lo se fue muy confuso y agotó toda mi energía.

Shion enarco una sonrisa y soltó una ligera carcajada.

— Pequeño granuja, tiene mucha energía esperando ser liberada. Entonces hemos encontrado al próximo Caballero Dorado. Aun no se porque esta sucediendo esto pero pronto lo averiguare

— ¿Supones que las armaduras están escogiendo un niño específicamente?

— No ellas, tú.— Shion tomó la mano de la joven y un cosmos lleno de bondad inundo la habitación. — Los Dioses te han dado una tarea muy difícil y muy valiosa, yo estaré contigo hasta el final aunque me cueste la vida.

— Shion...

— Ahora tienes que prepararte, debes viajar mañana a la India.

Había olvidado esa pequeña parte. No podía quedarse en el santuario a cuidar del nuevo pequeño guerrero. Viajaría a la India a buscar a alguien que necesitaba desesperadamente su ayuda.

Esa misma tarde Victoria bajó a la casa de Geminis esperando encontrar al guardian de la misma y con su suerte ahi estaba a punto de salir.

— Saga, espera un momento.

Lo llamó haciendo retroceder unos escalones al chico.

— ¿Que haces aquí. Deberías estar descansando.

— Tranquilo, no pasó nada. — Sin dudarlo se abalanzo sobre el caballero y lo rodeo con sus brazos.

No tardo en ser correspondida y Saga la abrazó dando todo el cariño que podía brindar.

— Es que necesitaba verte, se que interrumpo tus deberes pero de verdad necesitaba verte y hablarte.

— Ven, se donde podemos hablar tranquilamente.

Siguieron camino abajo hasta perderse entre un camino de rocas.

Aunque el Santuario entero sabía la estrecha relación que mantenía Saga de Géminis con la maestra Victoria aun así no era bien visto que estos mantuvieran charlas intimas o demasiado contacto físico y visual. Las reglas del Santuario eran muy estrictas y como Caballero Dorado debía seguirlas al pie de la letra, pero el amor lo hizo romperlas al igual que Victoria y solo podían mantenerse en secreto. Con el tiempo Kanon sospecho de su hermano y fue cuando los descubrió. Aioros no tuvo que investigar como Kanon el fue mas observador y lo vio en sus miradas. Ambos lo mantuvieron en secreto y juraron jamas entrometerse o juzgarlos.

— Me iré mañana por la mañana y no se cuanto tiempo me tomé en regresar. Te escribiré cuantas veces pueda.

— Sabes que no me preocupa el que te vayas tanto tiempo, me preocupa que vayas con miedo. A mi no me engañas, habla conmigo. ¿De que dudas? ¿A que le temes?

— Saga, siento que les estoy arrebatando la vida a esos niños, arrastrándolos a una vida llena de dolor y sufrimiento. A veces pienso que es mejor esconder esto... esta maldición y dejar que vivan sus vidas.

— No debes de atormentarte por eso, tu y yo sabemos que el futuro es incierto y lo único que podemos hacer ahora es prepararlos para lo mas horrible que puedan enfrentar. Pero habrá valido la pena pues ellos fueron los elegidos para cuidar de este mundo y no estarán solos yo estaré cuidándolos y guiándolos hasta que ellos encuentren el camino por si solos. Y si los Dioses son misericordiosos les otorgaran una vida nueva y llena de alegría, y si tienen suerte tal vez encuentren el amor, así como lo hice yo.

Saga tomo las manos de su amada y plantando un beso en ellas la miró y fue de nuevo en esa mirada que Victoria recordó porque amaba a ese hombre bondadoso.

Pasmaron la noche en vela junto al

Templo de Géminis, si iba ser la ultima noche juntos después un largo tiempo deberían aprovecharla mirando las estrellas y que estas estuvieran a favor de su amorío.

La mañana siguiente Saga despidió a Victoria en la entrada del Santuario, tomando sus caminos en paz después de que Saga le prometiera a Victoria que encontraría a los padres del niño nuevo y que lo cuidaría como Aioros cuida a Aioria. Y Victoria le prometio a Saga que no dudaría mas de ella y sus poderes.

 **...Fin Flashback...**

— Justo cuando se cumplieron 6 meses de la partida de Victoria Aioros y yo los llevamos a Shura, Aioria y Death Mask, quien regresaba de Italia, y a ti a una excursión en la Isla de Milo. Ahi un anciano te reconoció y me llevo al lugar donde solías vivir. Lo único que encontré fue un diario, ahí se encontraban las anécdotas de tu madre desde el embarazo hasta el día en que se quitó la vida. Al final Aioros y yo nos convencimos que fue el espíritu de tu madre que te guió hasta el Santuario porque sabia que estarías a salvo aquí.— Saga hizo una pausa al ver la expresión de Milo. Estaba atónito ante lo que había escuchado. — Te dije que seria duro de digerir.

— No, todo cobra sentido ahora. Hace años que no tengo esos sueños pero cuando era mas joven soñaba con una mujer que jugaba a la orilla del mar. Probablemente es un recuerdo de mi infancia y ahora atesoraré ese recuerdo que siempre quise borrar.

— Ahora que lo sabes, debes cumplir con tu parte y no contárselo a nadie.

— Aun no terminamos, aun quiero saber mas de ella y quiero saber del pasado de mis compañeros. — Sin darse cuenta ya era de día y Seiya llegaba a las mazmorras para llevarle alimento a Saga.

— ¿Milo? — El caballero de Pegaso se asombro al ver a Milo en el piso sollozando frente a Saga.— ¿Pasó algo?

— No nada, yo ya iba hacia allá. Deja la comida y regresa a tu puesto. Seiya obedeció y huyo lo mas rápido posible.

— Parece ser que nuestra historia ha terminado por hoy.

— De acuerdo, volveré mas tarde.— Milo le entrego el plato con comida y se despidió.— Una cosa mas, dijiste que encontraste el diario de mi madre ¿aun lo tienes?

— Me gustaría decir que si pero... ella se lo quedo y jamas supe donde lo guardo.

— Lo imaginé, vendré mas tarde, quizás a la hora de la cena.

— Ven a la hora que puedas, yo no tengo nada mas que hacer.

Milo se marcho con una sonrisa en la cara. Ahora mas que nada tenia muchas preguntas, curiosidad sobre el pasado de sus compañeros. Pero poco a poco sus dudas se irían despejando.

Mientras tanto Saori estaba a nada de perder la esperanza, agotando casi toda su cosmo-energía intentando encontrar algo que la guiara hasta Niké, pero cada vez que creía encontrar algo lo perdía de nuevo.

Alim había permanecido a su lado en todo momento al igual que los caballeros Dorados. Y al igual que Saori cada segundo se sentían desesperanzados.

Un último intento por parte de la Diosa y uno muy arriesgado. Espero a la luna y haciendo un pequeño ritual llamo a su hermana Artemisa pero sus rezos no fueron escuchados.

— Es un hecho Athena, por los Dioses recemos porque Hades tampoco la haya encontrado.

— Porqué no puedo encontrarte Niké, que te ha pasado para desaparecer asi.

Se lamentaba Athena casi culpándose por la desaparición de la Diosa alada.

El discípulo de Alim corrió por los pasillos del palacio hasta llegar a donde se encontraban reunidos.

— ¡ Señor Alim! ¡Señorita Athena!

— ¿Que sucede muchacho? ¿por que gritas asi?

— Tienen que venir, alguien muy importante esta aquí.

Ambos corrieron junto al muchacho en dirección al comedor en el transcurso se unieron los Caballeros Dorados. De pie ante el comedor dos hombres esperaban a la Diosa.

— Esto parece imposible... ¡Están aquí!

Alim hizo una reverencia ante los dos hombres la cual, hizo sentir curiosidad a Saori de porque deberían ser venerados de esa manera.

— Athena, que joven te ves. Han pasado siglos desde nuestra ultima pelea juntos.

— Zelos y Kratos. Si estan aqui es por Niké.

— En lo absoluto, su cuerpo no se encuentra descansando y eso ha preocupado a Zeus por tanto decidimos buscarla nosotros y todo indicaba que se encontraba en tu Santuario.

— Es una tragedia Kratos porque, ella no esta. Yo creía que estaba conmigo pero no... Dejo un poco de su cosmos en este báculo haciéndonos creer que seguía ahí pero no. Ahora temo por ella, temo porque Hades la encuentre.

De los tres caballeros que cruzaban el palacio uno permaneció en el planetario. Y si recordaba aquellas lecciones diarias de astrología las estrellas de la constelación de Géminis brillaban con intensidad.

Mu no lo calló mas tiempo y corrió hacia las tres deidades dando aviso de lo que ocurría en el planetario.

Saori ordenó a sus caballeros que buscaran a Kanon de Géminis y lo llevaran de regreso al Santuario. Mientras ella regresaría acompañada de Kratos y Zelos.


	4. Chapter 4

Saga retomó de sus recuerdos la epoca en que todo era tan perfecto y como, en palabras de Kanon, su "egoísmo" complicó todo.

— _Todo comenzó con tu regreso..._

Victoria habia regresado acompañada de un pequeño de 5 años.

A penas entraron al santuario y todos los guardias la rodearon para resguardar el camino.

Shaka se escondió entre el vestido de ella.— Tranquilo pequeño, ellos están aquí para cuidarnos. ¿Que sucede Kleoh?— Preguntó al mayor de ellos, mientras este hacia una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto.

— Lamento que mis hombres la hayan tomado por sorpresa mi Señora, pero el Patriarca ha salido del Santuario y después del ataque, m ordenó que cualquier invitado o maestro fuese escoltado hasta llegar a una zona segura.

— _¿Ataque? Saga... debo saber si se encuentra bien—_ Pensó Victoria mientras intentaba relajar al pequeño Shaka. — Ya veo. Entonces pueden seguir con su trabajo, mi zona segura es a donde vaya asi que sigan resguardando la entrada.

Dicho esto y dejando a los guardias boquiabiertos siguió su camino hasta donde se encontraban los dormitorios para alumnos.

Había pasado un año y medio y solamente había escrito tres veces. De las cuales una solo fue respondida.

Mientras caminaban le mostraba el lugar a Shaka el cual miraba con asombro el lugar.

— Por allá se encuentra en lugar de entrenamiento, pero aun faltan algunos años para que puedas ir ahi. Y por allá se encuentran las cabañas. Ahi dormirás con tus otros compañeros.

—¿ Y usted? ¿Dormirá con nosotros?

—No, mi dormitorio se encuentra allá arriba.— Señaló hacia la estatua de Athena que sobresalía de las demás estructuras.

— Estará muy lejos...— Murmuró el mas pequeño siguiendo los pasos de Victoria.

Unos metros más adelante Victoria reconoció el color de aquella cabellera azulada.

— Shaka, espera aqui un momento.— Lo dejo sentado en una roca y aceleró el paso.

— ¡Kanon! — Lo llamó esperando que este respondiera. Apresuró el paso pero en cuestion de segundos Kanon ya se encontraba frente a ella.

— ¡Regresaste!— La abrazó levantándola del suelo.

— ¿Dónde está Saga? ¿Porqué atacaron el Santuario? ¿Están bien todos? ¿Quién atacó el Santuario? ¿Dónde esta Shion?

— Tranquila con las preguntas, al menos responde a mi abrazo y contestarte a todo lo que quieras.

— Bien, perdona.— Kanon la bajo despacio hasta que se pudiera incorporar por si sola. — Ahora puedes responderme, por favor.

— Veamos... 1- No se en donde esta el idiota de mi hermano. 2- No lo sé, 3- Si, solo un par de golpes y costillas rotas, 4- No lo sé y 5- Esta en Jamir.

—¿Jamir? No es propio de Shion...

— Bien y que tal India. Veo que trajiste un recuerdo.

— El es un nuevo alumno. Su nombre es Shaka.

Kanon arqueo una ceja y miro al niño.

— Parece algo asustado. ¿Crees que sobreviva?

— De eso me encargo yo, es gracias a mi que sigues vivo.

— No discutiré eso ahora. Entonces creo que debemos llevar al nuevo mocoso a la cabaña.

— Así es, y no le llames así. ¡Vamos Shaka! —Le hizo un ademan con la mano para que se acercará a lo que el niño hizo caso al momento y corrió hasta ella, en el transcurso choco con otro niño haciendo que cayeran al piso.

— ¡Ay! ¡Fíjate por donde vas niña!— Le reprochó un adolorido Aioria.

— ¿Niña? Soy un varón para tu información y el que debería cuidar si camino eres tú.— Shaka se sacudió la túnica y siguió caminando.

— Aioria, Shaka ¿se encuentran bien?— Ayudo a Shaka a sacudirse un poco mas y a levantar a Aioria.

— Victoria... ¿eres tú? Tu cara es mucho mas hermosa que antes.— Las pequeñas manitas de Aioria tocaban con fuerza las mejillas de Victoria haciendo que se sonrojara más.

— Gracias Aioria, ahora ya estoy de regreso.

— ¿ Y te quedarás para siempre?— le saltó encima para ser cargado por ella.

— Así es, bueno a menos que me envíen de nuevo a algún otro lado pero siempre voy a regresar para cuidarlos. ¡Oh! Por cierto, te presento a tu nuevo compañero, el es Shaka. Shaka te presento a Aioria.

— Es una niña, debe llevar mascara.

— No mocoso idiota, tiene cabello largo como yo.— Interrumpió Kanon desacomodando el cabello de Shaka a lo que el mas pequeño desaprobó alejándose de el.

— Y Shaka, el es Kanon ca-...

— El poderosoCaballero Dorado de Géminis.— interrumpió a Victoria para obtener su momento de arrogancia.

—"Suplenente..."—Susurro socarrón Aioria llevandose tremendo tirón de oreja.

— Si...claro, Kanon déjalo en paz. En fin ire a llevar a Shaka a la cabaña, ¿nos acompañas Aioria?

— Iba para allá, Milo debe estar ahi escondido o comiendo una "panzana"

Shaka se limito a verlos un momento y una pequeña sonrisa escapo de sus labios. No era nada malo después de todo haber aceptado ir al Santuario.

— ¿Que pasa enano? No puedes caminar, te llevo.

— ¿Eh? ¡No...espere!— Kanon lo cargo como costal de papas en su hombro dejando a Shaka muy avergonzado.

— Dime Aioria donde esta tu hermano Aioros.

— Esta entrenando a DM y a Shura.

— Oh, se me olvido mencionar que meses después de que te marchaste llego uno nuevo.

— ¿Un chico nuevo?

— Si, Saga lo ha estado entrenando. Tal vez este con el ahora.

— Ahora están entrenando en el coliseo "Vicky".

— Ahi lo tienes, ve con Saga, yo me ocupo de estos dos.

— No tardaré. Shaka no te preocupes regresaré pronto. —Victoria agradeció a Kanon y camino a prisa hasta el coliseo.

Pasaban de las 5 de la tarde por lo que estaban por terminar los entrenamientos.

Llego al lugar y retomó su postura junto a un pilar observando a Saga, quien removia del camino los escombros con sus manos. Estaba completamente solo y Victoria se hizo anunciar con su cosmos.

Giró su cuerpo para buscar a labella dama dueña de ese hermoso cosmos y ahi estaba frente a el. — Eres tú, en verdad estas aquí.— Se sacudió un poco y retiró el sudor de su rostro.

— Lamento la tardanza.— Antes de que pudiera continuar se abalanzó sobre el derramando un par de lágrimas. — Estoy tan feliz de volver a estar aquí contigo.

— También lo estoy, no había día que no pensará en ti. ¡Te extrañe demasiado! — Plantó un tierno beso en la frente de la chica. Con un solo centímetro de separación entre sus caras Victoria elevo su cabeza un poco para rozar los labios de Saga. Se fundieron en un beso apasionado y discreto, algo propio de ellos.

— Ven, acompáñame a Géminis. Necesito mostrarte algo allá, claro después de una ducha— Rió algo nervioso, esperando que Victoria no se haya dado cuenta de su "mal olor". Victoria soltó una risilla tomando el brazo de su amado.

— No te preocupes, no hueles tan mal. Y yo voy a donde quieras que vayas.

Saga la escoltó agarrada de su brazo para caminar juntos.

— No creo que debamos...ya sabes...nos pueden ver.

— No te preocupes, confía en mi.

Suspiro tranquila y lo miró a los ojos.— Claro, confío en ti.— Se abrazo del brazo de Saga.

Un segundo después se encontraban en Géminis.

— Y hemos llegado.

— No puede ser. ¡Aprendiste a teletransportarte!

— Parece que ya tenemos algo en común.— Victoria lo abrazo de nuevo y Saga no dudo en cargarla, haciendo que las piernas de ella rodearan su cintura.

Esto hizo mas intimo el acercamiento entre los dos. Dejando salir un gemido muy suave de los labios de Saga.

— Te extrañe...— Victoria posó sus manos en la cara de Saga acariciando ambas mejillas aun empolvadas y húmedas por el entrenamiento.

— Y yo a ti. Lamento haber escrito tres veces solamente.

— ¿Tres?

— ¿Las recibiste? Las tres cartas...— Victoria se soltó de los brazos de Saga mirando algo confundida.

— Pero si yo solo recibí una carta. Y por eso la contesté tan rápido como pude.

— ¿Quién te la entregó?

— Aioros la rescato de la oficina de Shion justo antes de que partiera. — Ambos hicieron una pausa, ahora todo tenia sentido.— No creerás que Shion las tenga.

— Es probable, pero ninguna decía nada comprometedor. Lo hice con precaución. Aun asi, ¿no te comentó nada?

— Ahora que lo pienso, antes de irse me dijo que no lo decepcionara por algo tan absurdo.

— Eso no tiene sentido, pero es mejor tener cuidado.

— A mi no me importa que se entere de mi amor por ti. Y si mi castigo es el exilio no me importaría perder mi lugar como Caballero de Athena.

— Saga, me importa tu futuro. El nuestro, ademas ya somos adultos. El debe entender que a esta altura ya somos responsables y podemos manejar la situación.

— Es verdad, llevamos mucho tiempo juntos. — Llevo las manos de Victoria hacia su pecho y sin dejar de mirarla elevó su cosmo convirtiendo la casa de Geminis en un bello jardín.— Desearía llevarte lejos, a un lugar cómo este.

Victoria dio la espalda a Saga para maravillarse del inmenso poder que su amado había logrado obtener.

No solo había perfeccionado su técnica con las visiones, si no que, mejoró cada detalle de cada uno. Como los sonidos que la naturaleza propia, los olores de las flores que impregnaban el aire, el olor a tierra mojada, el fresco aroma de campo.

— Nunca dejaras de sorprenderme, ¿cierto?

— Para eso vivo, Victoria, en verdad quiero seguir mi vida a tu lado. Tal vez podríamos tener una vida simple, sin lujos, pero seria nuestra, sin ataduras sin nadie que nos impida amarnos.

— Lo se, daría lo que fuera por hacer ese sueño realidad. Pero, ellos me necesitan. Athena...

Saga se desanimó al escuchar las palabras de Victoria perdiendo la concentración desapareciendo el campo a su alrededor.

Alejándose unos pasos de ella.

— Lo siento tanto amor mío.— Entrelazo de nuevo sus manos con las de Saga apretándolas con suavidad para que volviera en si. — Amor mírame, te juro por los Dioses que estaremos juntos tan pronto Athena llegué a este mundo. Solo te pido paciencia y tiempo, se que lo que te pido es mucho pero, por favor solo hay que esperar.

— Yo también te prometo algo, todos sabemos que Shion esta por dejar su lugar como Patriarca y yo tomaré su lugar y cambiaré las leyes. Así podremos estar juntos, protegiendo al Santuario, a "nuestros" pequeños y a nuestra Diosa.

— Te amo, eres el hombre mas bondadoso que pueda existir en este mundo.

— Ahora mi hermosa dama, debo tomar una ducha antes de ir a preparar la cena.

— De acuerdo, esperaré afuera de Geminis, extraño la vista que tienes desde aquí.

— No tardaré, espérame.

Deposito un beso en cada mano de la doncella despidiéndose lentamente, como si fueran a separarse de nuevo por un largo tiempo.

Mientras Saga y Victoria descendian de la casa de Geminis, Victoria le hablaba sobre si viaje a la India, en el entrenamiento que el pequeño Shaka había recibido. Pero algo que omitió fue que encontró algo mas en ese viaje y fue quien era ella en realidad. Nunca nadie se atrevió a preguntar sobre el pasado de cada uno, a excepción de los hermanos gemelos quienes fueron abandonados por su madre, una amazona quien meses después de dar a luz a los gemelos se embarcó en una misión y termino perdiendo la vida. Pero a Victoria no le importaba el pasado si no el futuro.

Durante la velada despejó su mente de toda preocupación y se dedicó a convivir con sus pequeños.

— Afrodita, es un nombre muy hermoso. Ella es una Diosa que admiró mucho.

— ¿Porqué es bonita?

— No Milo, por que es valiente, a pesar de su apariencia ella es una verdadera guerrera y siempre cuida del Coliseo alejando a aquellos de corazón corrompido. La literatura puede decir muchas cosas, pero niños...

— Jamás juzguen a un libro por su portada. Eso solía decirnos Shion cuando llegaste aquí.

— Así es Aioros, y espero que lo tengan muy presente y nunca olviden lo que sus maestros les han enseñado. Ya que son los mejores en representar lo que es un verdadero corazón bondadoso.

Con esas palabras los pequeños se dispusieron a dormir, cada uno tomo in niño o quizás dos llevándolos hasta el recinto de Sagitario, a petición de Aioria quien escucho lo que una pijamada era y Aioros no pudo decirle que no al niño de sus ojos.

Kanon se quedó dormido en Sagitario después de terminar su segunda botella de ron. Y Aioros sólo por cansancio cayó en brazos de Morfeo.

Los amantes aprovecharon el momento y volver a conectarse, sabían la ola de trabajo que se venia sobre ellos, así que no perdieron no un solo momento. Ahora que se encontraban solos bajo las estrellas. Victoria dio la orden a los guardias de mantenerse alejados de la sala del patriarca. Así nadie los molestaría en su pequeño encuentro.

— Hemos pasado muchos años visitando este lugar, pidiendo a Athena que bendiga nuestro amor. Tantas veces, que perdí la cuenta.

— Recuerdo la primera vez que se lo pedimos. Éramos tan solo unos niños y ahora empezamos nuestra vida adulta, vaya que todas esas suplicas dieron fruto. Mi único deseo ahora es permanecer a tu lado sin perjuicios. — Saga rodeaba el delgado cuerpo de Victoria con sus brazos, haciéndola sentir a salvo, amada. Un sentimiento que no cualquiera puede experimentar.

— Sin leyes absurdas... es por eso que nos traje hasta aquí. No quiero que nos interrumpan, quiero recuperar todo el tiempo que pasé sin tus caricias, sin tus besos.

Saga llenaba de besos suaves los hombros de Victoria haciendo que su piel se erizara al tacto.

Se separaron un poco, solo para seguir avanzando. Chocaron contra un pilar que los llevaría hasta el camino hacia el corredor, entre besos y susurros llegaron hasta el salón privado, una zona de descanso para el Patriarca. Dentro de el había una terma estilo romano.

Victoria solo había entrado una sola vez y fue reprendida por eso, Saga por su parte hacia abuso de su técnica y solía relajarse por las tardes después del entrenamiento.

— Que te parece si nos relajamos un poco, aprovechando que nadie esta al rededor.

— Me parece justo... solo Iré a cambiar mo atuendo por algo mas cómodo.— Beso los labios de si amado y corrió con paso firme sus aposentos, no muy lejos de esa sala. Se retiro toda joya y solto su cabello, lavó su cuerpo con una toalla impregnada de agua y jabón floral, vistió su desnudez con solo una túnica rosada translúcida que remarcaba cada curva de su cuerpo.

Saga impaciente espero, no sin antes retirar su ropa quedando completamente desnudo bajo el agua. Nado a lo ancho y largo de la terma.

La joven entró al lugar arrastranso su túnica encendiendo un par de velas y se sentó a la orilla observando el cuerpo varonil que se acercaba sin prisa hacia ella.

Saga quedó sin aliento al ver lo hermosa que era su amada, era la primera vez que ambos se mostraban de esa forma, irradiando lujuria y deseo.

Victoria se zambulló en el agua junto a Saga empezando un pequeño baile bajo el agua. Saga la acorraló entre el mosaico frio que hizo respingar a Victoria.

— ¿Estas segura de esto?— Pregunto antes de volver a aquel beso interrumpido para volver a interrumpirlo y recibir una respuesta.

— Jamás había estado tan segura de algo en mi vida, y lo mas seguro para mi eres tú.— Volvieron a besarse acelerando las caricias por debajo del agua. La poca tela que llevaba la joven se volvía estorbosa impidiendo llegar a sentir sus pieles conocerse. Sin previo aviso Saga la trozó en dos con sus manos y la arrojo lo mas lejos posible.

De todas las oportunidades desperdiciadas por el miedo a ser descubiertos las recompensaba cada segundo de este momento. Sus cuerpos agitados por el movimiento del agua hacían el encuentro mas excitante, Victoria se encontraba abrazada del torso de Saga sintiendo la cercanía de sus sexos que sin pena comenzaron a unir y rozar sin medida. Saga fue adentrándose sin prisa, haciéndolo mas placentero para ambos, dejando que las paredes virginales de Victoria se acostumbraran a su miembro.

El lugar se lleno de gemidos, llevados por el placer sus cuerpos fueron llevados por el oleaje hasta el otro extremo de la terma.

— Eres hermosa... perfecta...mi amor...mi vida...

Saga utilizo su técnica de teletransportación llevando a Victoria en sus brazos y así recostándose con ella en el sillón forrado de terciopelo rojo volvieron a consumar su amor.

— Te amo Saga...tanto...tanto ...— Victoria tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su amado, temblorosa y con la voz quebradiza repetia una y otra vez el nombre del hombre que le juraba amor eterno.

Solo aquel recinto fue testigo de las veces en que los dos jóvenes enamorados consumaron su amor.

Pasaron la noche en vela, justo al amanecer ambos quedaron agotados abrazados uno del otro con tan solo una sábana cubriendo sus caderas.

— Feliz cumpleaños mi amor...— Susurró Saga depositando un suave beso en la cabeza de su amada. — Tengo algo para ti, te lo daré en Geminis, por ahora solo quiero tenerte aquí conmigo. No quiero separarme de ti.

— Ni yo de ti, quiero que el tiempo se detenga y poder revivirlo cada segundo.

— Mi vida...eres el mejor regalo que los Dioses pudieron darme.

— Y tu el mío...

Pronto cayeron en un sueño profundo dejando de lado las preocupaciones y sus responsabilidades.

 _7 meses después..._

Shion regresó y con ello toda las tareas se regularizaron, aun así los amantes del Santuario mantuvieron discreción y respeto por el trabajo del otro. Sin darse cuenta el Santuario se lleno de pequeños y grandes guerreros, incluyendo los nuevos Santos Dorados. Todo marchaba bien, hasta que una repentina helada llegó el Santuario y Saga sufrió las consecuencias.

Como Victoria y Afrodita habían estado trabajando con plantas medicinales tomaron toda su sabiduría hacia Geminis para contrarrestar los síntomas de la neumonía. Pero nada funcionaba, incluso intento usar su cosmos pero pareciera que algo le impedía o lo rechazaba cada vez que lo intentaba ayudar.

— Es inútil Shion, mi hermano esta delirando por la fiebre y la única opción es llevarlo a un hospital.

— Kanon, apenas estoy logrando un acuerdo con las personas del mundo real, no puedo exponer a todo el Santuario solo por la salud de un solo caballero.

— ¡El cual es uno de los mejores que tienes hasta el momento! ¡Maldita sea Shion, te juro que si a mi hermano le pasa algo juro que yo tomaré venganza!

— ¡Kanon basta!— Gritó Victoria al borde del llanto.— Shion entiende que necesitamos hacer algo rápido. No puedo verlo asi.

— ¿Verlo así? A caso... no puede ser han estado juntos todo este tiempo ¿cierto? No puedo creerlo, te pedí u rogué que no la tocarán, me engañe a mi mismo creyendo que eran los mejores compañeros de trabajo y los dejé trabajar juntos todo este tiempo... increíble.

— No es el momento Shion y lo sabes... todo lo que pido ahora es tu permiso...

— ¿Sabes algo Victoria?— Interrumpió Kanon llevando a su hermano en la espalda.— Me cansé, saldré de aquí con mi hermano y no me importa si me cuesta el exilió, pero mi hermano no morirá por tu culpa.

Unas pisadas mas pequeñas resonaron por Géminis alertando a los tres mayores en el cuarto, era Aioria y detrás de el Aioros con Milo en sus brazos.

— Shion es Milo, tiene demasiada fiebre, Camus intentó bajar su fiebre pero nada funciona.

— ¿Lo ves? Algo no esta bien, a pesar de sus capacidades ellos aun son humanos. Tenemos que llevarlos ahora mismo.

Shura subía a toda prisa buscando ayuda, Aldebaran también se encontraba en las mismas condiciones.

Shion llamó a uno de sus nuevos aliados sin importarle el favor que le costaría, pero tenía que ayudar a sus alumnos.

Una avioneta aterrizó muy cerca del Santuario donde ya los esperaban para trasladar a los caballeros.

Victoria abordo la avioneta y junto a ella Kanon.

Una vez en el hospital los tres fueron tratados, ocho días después se encontraban en perfecto estado de salud.

— El médico dijo que tu heterochromia seguirá avanzando. No es nada congénito, solo fue a causa de algún accidente.

— Todo se lo debo a Kanon. Esa caída en el acantilado casi me costo un ojo.

— Lo importante es que estas bien amor, ahora solo hay que enfocarse en cuidarnos entre todos.

Victoria estaba ansiosa por regresar y ahora que su pequeño secreto había ido descubierto podría convencer a Shion de dejarlos ser libres, si las amazonas tenían esa pequeña suerte de decidir a quien amar y permanecer a su lado, ¿porqué ella no?.

En cambio Kanon, se hundía en la ira y solo pensaba en cómo deshacerse de Shion. Con sus políticas absurdas y estrictas sin sentido.

Al llegar al Santuario, Victoria no se despegó de todos sus pequeños, Saga aun guardaba reposo lo cual era bueno ya que así pudieron darle tiempo a Shion de meditar sobre su relación.

Estaba orgullosa de lo lejos que llegaron esos niños, tal y como lo predijo, todos y cada uno de ellos eran los elegidos por Athena, pero aun se culpaba por haberes arrebatado una vida normal. Y era por eso que los mimaba cada vez que podía. Como una madre estricta que recibe a sus hijos con galletas luego de un largo día.

Vio crecer la amistad en cada uno, como Afrodita dejó su timidez y se hizo amigo de Shura y del inquiero "Death Mask" como se hacia llamar.

Cómo Milo despertaba cada amanecer e ir hasta Acuario para despertar a Camus y pasar todo el día con el.

Y Shaka, su discípulo poco a poco fue rompiendo su cascarón gracias al energético Aioria y por los nobles Mu y Aldebaran.

Solo unas horas o minutos eran suficientes para que aquel remordimiento, tal condena que cargaba Victoria se esfumará y disfrutará verlos sonreír y vivir.

Kanon entrenaba arduo y duro para volverse más fuerte y poder salir del Santuario o como el lo llamaba "la prisión".

Como era su deber, cada fin de semana debía entregar un informe acerca de los nuevos reclutas. Se le había echo un poco tarde, tomo un pequeño atajo llevándolo directo al salon principal pasó entre los guardias y entro sin avisar para entregarle a Shion los reportes.

Pero no estaba solo se encontraba discutiendo con Victoria, de nuevo.

— No puedo dejarlo, no me importa si me vuelves a mandar años a la India o si me mantienes cautiva en este lugar pero no lo dejaré.

— Tu deber en este lugar no es ser la amante de nadie, tu deber es con esos niños y aunque estas boberías de amor no han interferido con el trabajo de ninguno no puedo dejarlo pasar. Lo que han hecho es muy grave. Si todos se llegaran a enterar que dos grandes maestros rompieron las reglas, todo este lugar se volverá un infierno.

— No, nunca rompimos las reglas, si las amazonas tienen el derecho a amar a quien vio su rostro, ¿porqué yo no puedo amar a quién vio más allá de mi físico? Es tiempo de cambiar las reglas, somos seres con sentimientos. — Shion bajo su mirada y tomo asiento en su silla. —El es el mejor Caballero que existe Shion, el puede suplirte. ¿Crees que no lo sé?— Continuo Victoria sentándose frente a el.— Tu tiempo como Patriarca se acaba, es tiempo que te decidas y busques tú remplazo. Saga es la mejor opción, incluso Aioros o Kanon lo son. Ellos harán un buen trabajo, solo te pido que nos des una oportunidad.

— No... lo lamento pero esta relación debe terminar.

Dicho esto Victoria se echo a correr llorando, con el alma y el corazón partido en busca de los brazos de su amado.

Después de calmar la situación, Saga regresó a Geminis, dejando a su amada en Virgo donde estaría en paz por un tiempo.

— Ya lo se todo hermanito... no crees que es tiempo de hacer algo. Después de todo Shion se debilita. — Sorprendió Kanon a Saga quien se escondía tras un pilar. — Debi saberlo, ya es un anciano decrépito después de todo no creo necesitar de tanto poder.

— No se si lo que estas pensando es correcto Kanon, pero no hagas una tontería por Athena.

— Hace años, cuando llegamos a la casa de Geminis, encontre un pequeño cofre. Aun lo guardo, nunca me deshice de el quizás por precaución, ¿intuición, tal vez? Pero llegó el momento de usarlo.

Confundido Saga, solo se limitaba a escuchar al menor

— Opino que antes que todo esto, deberían realizar una ceremonia, no oficial claro esta. Pero al menos así podrían permanecer juntos por siempre.

— ¿A que te refieres?

— Se que tienes pensado huir con ella y casarte en Roma. Para no regresar nunca. Pero y si se casarán dentro del Santuario, tal vez las cosas cambien.

Con la ayuda de Aioros puedo preparar algo, pequeño pero digno de dos personas que se aman. Si estas dispuesto sólo quiero pedirte un pequeño favor a cambio.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— Se que Shion te dará el puesto del Patriarca. Pero seamos sinceros, a ti solo te importa el puesto para vivir feliz con Vicky. Mi petición es que tu aceptes el puesto y después me lo cederás a mi. ¿ Y bien? El tiempo es oro hermano, piensa rápido.

— Me prometes que no harás ninguna tontería si llegaras a ser el Patriarca.

— Jamás haría algo sin ti, y lo sabes. Juntos tendremos al Santuario en nuestras manos.

Con sólo un apretón de manos y depositando la confianza de ambos cerraron el trato.

El día llegó, bajo la luz del atardecer en medio de un pequeño campo a kilómetros del Santuario, Saga y Victoria tuvieron una pequeña ceremonia de casamiento.

Incluso los nuevos caballeros dorados asistieron al evento. Aioros entregó a la hermosa novia.

Por respeto a sus costumbres Victoria llevaba un vestido tradicional hindi al igual Saga quizo honrar a su pareja vistiendo lo mismo. Nada ostentoso, mas solo un par de anillos de oro que simbolizaban la unión de dos personas que se amaban.

Kanon y Aioros habían hecho un gran trabajo en mantener todo en secreto y en haber organizado algo tan simple y hermoso.

Era un sueño del cual volverían a despertar, ocultando su matrimonio tan solo un poco más.

El oráculo visitó al gran Patriarca anunciando la llegada de Athena, la cual reencarnaría de forma humana por medio de alguien muy cercano a ella.

— Sabes que eres la mas cercana a Athena, y a pesar de tu forma humana necesitarás algo más que "la bendición divina".— Fue lo último que le dijo el oráculo a Niké al ser acompañado por la misma hacia la salida.

— Saga no esta listo para entenderlo, pero si es la voluntad de Athena no dudaré en pedir ayuda a mi señor Zeus.

— Eres astuta, mi señora, solo espero que sus planes sean cumplidos exitosamente.

— Hablaré con mi hermano Kratos. Es el mejor para aconsejarme en esta situación.

Vivir tres vidas diferentes y tener que ocultárselo a su amado esposo no era lo correcto. Tenía que buscar la manera de decirle toda la verdad.

 _Comentario del autor: Hola a todos, lamento mucho la tardanza, este capítulo me costo mucjo terminarlo. Espero que sea de su agrado y sigan escribiendome sus lindos reviews. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


End file.
